Backups & Breakups
by CompanionPlease
Summary: What I think might possibly happen in the future episode of Austin & Ally titled "Backups & Breakups." In this story, Penny Dawson is Ally's aunt, not her mom, deal with it. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: So here's my take on a possibility of what the future episode "Backups & Breakups" could be about. I know there's a rumor spinning around and supposed script pages saying Penny Dawson is Ally's mom. But in this story she's not, so deal with it. She's Ally's aunt. So here's part one and part two will be uploaded who knows when. So read & review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. But oh how I wish I did.**

* * *

It was the Saturday before school was supposed to start and Sonic Boom was packed. Ally Dawson was up to her elbows in customers. She would be annoyed, but her father was actually helping her today. It was the busiest day of the year for the music store and they needed both pairs of hands to manage.

So when Ally's best friend Trish walked in, Ally was too flustered to even pay attention to the short Latina. Nevertheless, she heard Trish call out in her typical singsong voice, "Guess who I ran into on my way here?"

"Trish, I really- AHH!" Ally had turned to face her friend before letting out a shriek. Next to Trish was an older woman with brown hair and a huge smile.

"Aunt Penny!" Ally yelled before running from behind the counter to hug the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, your dad called me and said y'all could use some extra hands here in the store. And I said I'd even do it for free!"

Ally laughed at her aunt. "I was about to say, pretty surprised he called for backup. But free labor..." she trailed off, still bursting with excitement at seeing her aunt.

"Okay, Ally. Show me what to do and then you are free to go."

Ally gave her aunt a perplexed look. "Free to go where?"

"Free to go be young! Enjoy your last bit of summer vacation! So hurry up while there's still sunshine."

Ally quickly pulled her aunt around the store, pointing out the different sections and finally teaching her how to work the cash register.

"Are you sure I can leave?" Ally asked, looking up at the older woman.

"Yes, Ally, I am sure. Go find your friends!"

Ally shot her Aunt Penny a wide grin before fleeing from the store.

* * *

"Austin! Dez!" Ally saw her two guy friends sitting at a table in the food court.

"Hey, Alls. How'd you escape?" Austin teased.

"My aunt Penny came and took over for me. I have the rest of the day off!" she answered gleefully.

Ally heard someone speak up behind her, "Really? So you're free tonight?"

She turned to see none other than Dallas smiling at her.

"I-uh- yeah! Free! I'm free. Because this is America! And in America-"

"She's free, Dallas," Austin said, cutting Ally's rambling off.

"Sweet! Would you want to go see a movie and maybe grab some ice cream?" he asked the girl who was now gnawing on her hair.

Ally let out a nervous giggle but nodded.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the theater at 7! See ya, Austin. Dez." Dallas waved to the three friends before walking away.

Ally dropped the hair from her mouth while Austin shook his head at her.

"Ally, you are so funny!" Dez said, laughing. "The way you get so flustered around that boy- priceless!"

Ally glared at the redhead before letting out a sigh. "I have another date with Dallas. How am I supposed to have a date with him when I can't even talk to the guy?"

"Ally, you'll be fine," Austin said. "You've been on a couple dates with him already. Just watch the movie. And make sure he pays for your ice cream."

She punched him in the arm which earned her a hurt look from the blond. "Oww! Ally!"

"He doesn't have to pay for me," she said. "It's the 21st century."

Austin was too busy rubbing his arm to even contemplate a comeback.

Ally took this opportunity to pull out her songbook. She opened to a certain page before pushing it over so Dez could see. "Dez, here's some lyrics from Austin's new song. In case you wanted to start brainstorming for the video."

Her best freckled friend went to pick up the leather bound journal but Ally snatched it away from him. "Don't touch my book!"

* * *

After spending a couple hours with the boys brainstorming about Austin's next big hit, Ally returned home with Trish in tow. She wanted some girl time before her date with Dallas and knew she'd need Trish's help to get ready anyways.

"So you have another date with Dallas," Trish said with a teasing tone. "Are you guys becoming, like, a thing?"

Ally sighed. "I don't know, Trish. Like, we've been out. But he still hasn't kissed me. All we've ever done is hold hands."

"Well, maybe tonight that will all change."

Ally heard her front door slam shut. "Allyson Marie Dawson!"

"Aunt Penny! I'm in my room!" Ally answered.

Trish and Ally both rushed to greet the woman at the top of the stairs. They shared a group hug before retreating to Ally's room.

"Soo," Penny started, smiling at the two teenagers. "Word on the street has it that someone has a date tonight!"

Ally blushed but smiled at her aunt. "Yeah, it's this boy I've sort of been talking to..."

"Is it that Austin boy you're always talking about?" Penny asked.

Ally and Trish both began choking.

"Girls? Are you alright?" the older woman asked, looking concerned.

"Oh, Penny, it's just- Austin's just a friend. I have a date with Dallas," Ally explained.

Her aunt raised an eyebrow at this. "Is his name really Dallas?" she asked, which received a laugh from the two girls with her.

Penny and Trish spent the next hour exploring Ally's closet and picking out possible outfits for her. After they had finally settled on a dress and a cute pair of shoes, Penny started Ally's makeup while Trish worked on her hair.

When Ally looked in the mirror, her jaw dropped.

"You look great, honey," her aunt whispered in her ear.

* * *

Ally sat on a bench outside the theater waiting for Dallas. She kept glancing at her phone in an attempt to distract herself. _6:57 PM_.

Just as she began to put hair in her mouth, her phone buzzed.

**New text message from Austin Moon**.

_Hey Alls! Have fun on your date with Dallas! You can do it! :)_

Ally's foot began to tap from the anxiety she was feeling. She tried to text a thank you to Austin, but her shaking hands forced her to stop. Instead, she returned to checking her phone religiously.

_6:59 PM_.

_7:01 PM_.

_7:03 PM_.

_7:04 PM_.

Ally's heart dropped as she watched the clock on her phone change to read _7:05 PM_. Dallas had never been late before. Not even one minute late. She took some steadying breaths before texting Trish.

_Trish, Dallas hasn't shown up yet. Should I be worried?_

Ally clicked send and checked the time again. _7:08 PM_.

Instead of a text alert, her phone began to ring. "Hello?" Ally asked, too shocked to even check the caller id.

"He's not there?" she heard Trish's voice come through the phone.

Ally shook her head before remembering that Trish couldn't see her. "No. And I wouldn't have texted you but he's never-"

"I know, I know, Ally. Stay on the phone with me until 7:15. If he doesn't show up by then, call Austin."

"Austin? Why?"

"Just do it, okay?"

Ally sighed. "Okay, okay."

The two friends made small talk for a few minutes.

"It's 7:15, Ally," Trish said finally.

Ally bit her lip, trying to keep any tears from coming out. "I know," she replied.

"Okay, I'm hanging up so you can call Austin. Call him, Ally. If you don't call him, I will-"

Ally heard some odd noises from the other end of the line before another familiar voice came on the phone. "Ally, sweetie?" Penny said.

"I'm here," Ally answered.

"Just call Austin. You're going to have a great night, I promise!"

"Thanks, Aunt Penny. I'll see you later, I guess."

"Bye Alls!" Ally heard Trish shout in the background.

"See you soon, Ally-gator!" her aunt said.

Ally hung up and took a deep breath. She opened her contacts and clicked on the first name in her phone.

"Hello?"

"Austin?"

"What's up Ally?" the boy asked, a slight tone of concern in his voice. "Why aren't you with Dallas?"

Ally felt the tears leaking out before she could stop them. "He didn't- I'm just-"

"Alls, stay put. I just got the text from Trish. I'll be there in five minutes!"

Austin had hung up before Ally could answer. She let out a sob before letting some tears leak out. But after a minute of crying, she stopped. She swiped at her eyes, knowing that she was ruining her makeup.

And then she saw Austin. He was carrying a jar of pickles and was followed by Trish and her aunt Penny. She stood up to greet them. "What are you guys doing?"

"First things first," Austin said. He handed her the jar of pickles with a grin. "Now, I have a question for you! May I be your backup date, Ally-gator?" he asked, holding out his arm.

Ally smiled and took it gladly. "Why yes you may!" she giggled.

Austin leaned down and whispered loudly into Ally's ear, "Oh, and these two bozos wanted to come with. Is that okay?"

Ally let out a real laugh before nodding.

"Alright then," Penny said as she ushered the teenagers inside. "I'm buying!"

* * *

After the movie, Ally had nearly forgotten about Dallas. But as she and her backup dates walked out of the theater, she couldn't help but think of him. And then she saw him.

Dallas was sitting next to Dez on the same bench she had cried on earlier. Both of the boys stood up when they saw the group exiting the theater.

"Hey, Ally. Can we talk?" Dallas asked.

Ally just nodded before walking over to him. They sat down on the bench before either of them said anything.

"Ally, I am so sorry. I had a family emergency-"

Ally felt her stomach drop. She now felt horrible for automatically assuming the worst of Dallas.

"It's okay. What happened?" she asked.

"My dad fell and hurt his back and we took him to the hospital and we were there for so long, I didn't even realize what time it was. I'm really sorry, Ally. I would've texted you if I hadn't been so distracted."

Ally smiled at him. "It's okay. I had some backup dates, just in case," she teased.

"Would you still want to get ice cream?" Dallas asked hopefully.

"Only if we can bring them," Ally answered, pointing to her friends obviously spying on her from behind a bush.

Dallas looked over and laughed. "Of course!" he replied. He stood up and offered his hand to Ally. She took it and walked with him to join her friends.

"Ohh heyyy Ally! We were just talking about- about..." Austin stammered.

"About the moon!" Trish said. "It's so, y'know... high. In the sky."

Dez shook his head. "We were definitely spying on you, Ally."

Trish smacked the redhead. "You whack-a-doodle!"

Ally laughed at the two of them. "Do you guys want to get ice cream with me and Dallas?" she asked.

"We'd love to!" Austin answered with an unsurprising amount of enthusiasm.

The odd group headed over to the Ice Cream Shoppe.

Dallas even paid for Ally's ice cream.

* * *

The next day, Ally was sitting on the counter of Sonic Boom talking to her aunt Penny. Penny was once again covering her shift, but Ally loved spending time with the older woman.

"So Austin is sort of famous?" Penny asked. Ally had just explained Team Austin to her aunt.

"Yeah," Ally answered. "He's all over the internet and he gets played on the local radio quite a bit."

"Very cool!" Penny said. "And your songs are getting recognition, which must be awesome."

Ally smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, that's cool too."

"Hey, Ally!"

Ally turned to see Dallas entering the store. Penny winked at her niece before pushing her in the boy's direction.

"Hey, Dallas."

"Are you busy?" he asked.

"No, I'm off again today. Why?"

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Ally's heart was now hammering inside of her chest. "Yeah, sure!"

The two wandered away from the mall towards the park. When they approached the large fountain in the middle of the park, they sat down on a blue wooden bench.

"So I need to do something," Dallas said, taking Ally's hands in his.

Ally felt the butterflies in her stomach going crazy.

"I couldn't really do it last night with everyone around, but now..." he trailed off.

And then he was leaning in. And Ally was just sitting there in shock, waiting for the inevitable. Her mind was racing and then-

And then he kissed her. Ally thought she might pass out from the happiness she felt.

When they broke away, Dallas grinned at the dazed look on Ally's face. "Ally, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Ally nodded her head furiously which made Dallas laugh.

"Cool. Can I-" he seemed to falter but continued, "can I kiss you again?"

Ally nodded again and this time, she knew what to do.

The butterflies in her stomach took a victory lap.

* * *

**A/N: Just a reminder to leave a review, no matter the opinion! Hopefully I can post the next part soon. But reviews would help encourage me to post it sooner rather than later. HINT HINT. Guys, I just really love this fandom. We should all be best friends. :)**


End file.
